Insecurities
by Onmyuji
Summary: ¿Podían sus inseguridades atravesar la seguridad con que Gray le estaba proponiendo aquello que sólo en sus más locos sueños había ocurrido? [Spoilers del capítulo 424 del manga].


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

 **Insecurities**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Ni los más locos sueños de Juvia se parecían de cerca a esto.

Excepto quizá ese donde Gray aparecía en su cama, hablándole al oído acerca de huir juntos al otro lado del mundo para vivir un tórrido romance.

Pero no, nada se le acercaba por completo a la realidad. La que la estaba golpeando en una de las mejillas como si fuera mentira. La que se le estaba presentando en la forma física de Gray.

—Hey, Juvia, ¿estás ahí? —La maga del agua parpadeó confundida unos instantes cuando notó que la mano masculina del mago de hielo se agitaba a palma abierta frente a sus ojos en un pobre intento de hacerla volver al mundo de los vivos.

Ella se veía turbada mientras volvía en sí, antes de saltar sobre sí misma, en un intento muy pobre de recomponerse—. ¡S-sí, Gray-sama!

—Tsk, has estado actuando un poco raro, mujer.

 _Raro_. Quizás era esa la palabra que mejor describía su situación en esos momentos. Seguramente por lo inverosímil de todo ello. Comenzando con su regreso a Magnolia, descubriendo, no sin cierto pesar, que el gremio había sido desintegrado bajo las más extrañas circunstancias.

Había quedado en claro que seguiría a Gray a donde quiera que fuera, por eso, cuando él dijo que no se marcharía de Magnolia, le creyó y lo siguió fielmente; aunque a pesar de la extraña cercanía que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos; el Fullbuster seguía sintiéndose cómodamente incómodo con ella a su alrededor, aunque sin protestar demasiado. Pero conforme luchaban por conseguir cualquier clase de trabajo para sostener su economía, la idea de quedarse en la cuna de Fairy Tail parecía desalentadora.

Llevaban ya una semana viajando sin descanso cuando Juvia finalmente cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Porque comenzó a amar a Fairy Tail tanto que habría sido capaz de morir por ese gremio, pero al mismo tiempo no podía vivir sin Gray. Y ahora que estaban ellos dos solos... bueno, era imaginable que ella quisiera saltar a sus brazos todo el tiempo.

Pero eso había quedado atrás. Era algo propio de esa nueva dinámica que se había desarrollado entre ellos. Había comprendido que para todo había un lugar, un momento, y ella simplemente ya no saltaba ante (casi) ninguna provocación que involucrara al mago de hielo.

—¡Juvia, te estás quedando atrás!

—¿Huh? ¡Ah! ¡Espera por mí, Gray-sama! —Juvia echó a correr en dirección a la voz del mago de hielo, que iba a paso avanzado por el sendero que los llevaba hacia un pequeño y modesto pueblo—. ¿A dónde vamos, Gray-sama?

Gray no respondió de inmediato, sino que aguardó con paciencia a que la maga del agua le diera suficiente alcance para que viera su rostro y con una mueca risueña y traviesa soltó—. Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Juvia detuvo su paso mientras se cruzaba de brazos, algo confundida. ¿Por qué sentía que las cosas con el azabache eran ligeramente distintas desde lo que ocurrió con Tartarus y su padre? No sólo era que ella hubiese madurado ese amor hacia él, porque seguía siendo tan efusiva (quizás más) que antes. Pero Gray estaba actuando distinto de siempre también. ¿Era eso?

Su camino los llevó al interior de aquella villa, rebosante de una vida modesta, personas agradables y una paz pueril que Juvia pocas veces había visto en algún lugar. Aun cruzada de brazos, observando su entorno con cierto recelo, se dejó llevar por los pasos de Gray, que la llevaron muy adentro de aquel pueblo y se enfocó en un camino recto hasta una casita tan pintoresca como las demás.

Pudo ver como la perversión en su mirada masculina se acentuaba con una risilla y Juvia sintió el golpe de las mariposas y el nerviosismo revoloteando en su estómago, vertiginoso como no lo recordaba. Entonces él echó a andar un par de pasos y se detuvo frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda en todo momento.

—Hemos llegado.

—¿A dónde, Gray-sama? ¿Es acaso alguna misión de la que no me dijiste nada?

Entonces Gray giró a verla, con una sonrisa cómplice de sí mismo en la comisura de sus labios—. Supe de este lugar hace un par de días, mientras terminábamos nuestra misión. Pensé que te gustaría.

¿Gustarle? ¿A ella? ¿Era normal que el mago de hielo pensara en las cosas que a ella podrían gustarle? Aún incapaz de hilar coherentemente la línea de acontecimientos que estaban suscitándose, aguardó paciente mientras él se encaminaba hasta la puerta de la pequeña casa y la abría, dejándole ver el acogedor interior del inmueble.

—¿Gray-sama?

—Bueno, si realmente no tienes problema en que compartamos este lugar; podemos asentarnos un tiempo aquí. —Él dijo, mientras comenzaba a tantear el cuello de su camiseta, como si estuviera ansioso—. Ya sabes, tener algún lugar al cual volver después de una misión o entrenar.

Juvia se quedó sobre sí misma, observando el interior de aquella modesta casita, y luego viendo al Fullbuster como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

 _«¿Gray-sama está pidiéndome que vivamos juntos?»_

—Esto... ¿esto no es un sueño? —Juvia lucía más perturbada por la emoción que se le subía por el cuerpo, en forma de un sonrojo furioso y luego llevaba sus manos a la boca, como si quisiera contener con ellas alguna palabra o más emociones que pugnaban por salir de su cuerpo.

Gray se rascó la nuca, y de pronto fue consciente de que él ya no llevaba el abrigo, ni la camiseta; haciéndolo sentir más avergonzado al estar medio desnudo frente a la maga de cabellos azulados de lo que normalmente lo estaría—. Bueno, siempre puedes decir que no y entonces tendré que buscar algún otro lugar en el que yo pueda quedarme.

Y Juvia contuvo el pequeño gimoteo que se quedó en la punta de su garganta, casi sin respirar. Porque Gray no le estaba hablando con palabras de amor. Y casi fue como si ella comprendiera a cabalidad las acciones de él. Y podía sentir el amor en ellas.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que era demasiado pronto para él como para llegar más lejos que eso.

Porque Juvia había soñado con esto durante mucho tiempo. Y ahora él simplemente entregaba todo esto a ella, sin haberlo exigido, pedido o esperado. A ella, quien muchos años vivió en desdicha y que no se sentía merecedora de tantas cosas buenas.

—¿Qué dices, Juvia? ¿Vienes o te quedas?

La misma Juvia que sintió que finalmente el amor le abría las puertas y eclipsaba sus inseguridades.

—¡E-espérame, Gray-sama!

Y le dejó la puerta abierta a la felicidad.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Já. Será que no me trago la idea de que Gray y Juvia vivían juntos nada más porque sí y ya :P tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto X3 mi idea de cómo fue que empezaron a vivir juntos estos dos en el salto de tiempo X3 aaaaw, me emocioné muchísimo cuando supe que vivían juntos X3 aw, es que son una pareja tan linda ;w;

Aún tengo más fanfics de Gray y Juvia esperando ser publicados :P pero por el momento, me contento con este dulcecito para todas y todos ustedes :D ¿Qué les ha parecido? :D sus comentarios me ayudan enormemente a mejorar X3

Estamos leyéndonos :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
